


klassekamerater (Classmates)

by flowerxboy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, ON HIATUS BECAUSE IM DEPRESSED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerxboy/pseuds/flowerxboy
Summary: Isak is an honor student who got perfect scores in every subject. Even plays guitar in his band that performs at live events and is popular among the girls. These boys would have never crossed paths. But one day Even offers to help Isak prepare for their upcoming chorus festival their music class was required to partake in and the two begin to talk. As the two meet after school, they feel one another's sound, listen to each other's voice, and begin to harmonize as their hearts beat together.orA boy met a boy. They were in the flush of youth. They were in love that felt like a dream, like sparkling soda popStory inspired by Doukyuusei (which i love so much pls watch)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE FOR SHIT SO SORRY IF ITS SHITTY AND MAKES YOU CRINGE

**Evens POV**

cupping my cheek with my hand, resting my head as I looked at the posters scattering the music room ignoring the loud chaos that filtered the room. Mostly the teacher who's just yelling at people to pay attention. It's even worst that they separated girls and boys in to 2 separate choirs so it's an all boy class.

"Jeez, don't set the pitch too high! Hey, listen!"

The teacher stood up from his desk and walked towards the front of the room which instantly silences the class. I look at him with lazy eyes waiting for him to begin as he clears his throat.

"There are male parts and female parts in this song, soprano and alto. So its capella..." "Unbelievable! There's tenor and bass!" A blonde with slight acne on his cheeks yelled out, I think his name is Magnus or something but he's always got something to complain about.

Mr.Shea sighs "Hey, shut up. You have to be trained to get those those kind of voices."

Mahdi, the brown boy next to Magnus chimes in laughing, "Eager beaver ain'tcha Shea?"

"Ah it's best, even masculine voices can bring me to tears." That gets the whole class chattering again.

"What, Mr.Shea crying?! No way, that's gross!"

After a while he begins to talk again, "Alright, everybody give it a whirl, okay? Stand up!"

Mr.Shea makes his way to the piano and sits as we all stand up from our chairs.

"Do as I do...Read the notes on the blackboard and give it your best shot."

Sounds start spilling from the piano, he's humming and we begin to sing.

_"In your upturned eyes"_

I knew this song growing up when my mom would sing it all the time so I didn't really mind but I was still bored. Hm, weird, I can't hear the guy next to me. I looked to the person to my right side  and i was right, he's not singing. Oh. This guy...Valtersen? Kind of a weird last name but he's known in our grade for his brilliance. That song though...maybe he can't sing?

I continue to watch the words that weren't coming out of this mouth until the bell rang and school was done for the day.

Walking out of class I see Jonas waiting at my locker.

"Hey, Even! The box will be here around 6. Chris is going to be here for the tuning"

Shoving my text books in my locker I look back at him. " Oh? His snare? Did he mend the hole? Apparently he closed it using scotch tape." Jonas busted out a laugh

" What? No way!"

"Swear" I chuckled.

"Would the sound even come out? Oh hey, want a lift?" Dangling up his car keys.

"Yeah, thanks!"

I shove one last book into my locker and shit, did I leave my wallet in class?

"Oops, I left something in the classroom. It's fine, you go ahead, I'll walk."

Jonas nodded, "It's chill, see you at band practice right? " 

"Right" 

We both waved each other off and I make my way back to class and stopped when I can see someone still inside.

" _...n your...upturned eyes...budding...budding..._ " Isak, what's he still doing here? For some reason I froze and couldn't help but stare. Was he singing? The door clatters when I open it and Isaks face shot up at me with a startled expression on his face and i gulp.

"Oh...E-Even..." His face relaxes.

It made me feel better but didn't keep the nervousness from escaping my voice, "Uh, yeah. I uh, I left something"

He nods and went back to what he was doing. Luckily my wallet was right on my desk. Glancing over I see that Isak is holding a piece of paper with the lyrics to our song. Self study...is it?

"Hey Isak."

He looks over his shoulder at him "Huh?

"The pause in the beginning is different from how you're doing it." Singing, " _the budding new... leaves._ Is not how it goes."

Raising my eyebrows at him before continuing on

" _The budding...new leaves."_

He looks like a lost puppy and tilts his head to the side "The budding...new leaves?"

Taking a seat next to him I grab the paper. "Umm.. here." Pointing at the notes.

"Here, see... There's a rest, right? So... _The budding_...pause here... _new leaves..._ "

Looking back at him I'm a bit startled when I see he's already looking directly at my eyes

I'm frozen but it feels warm...somehow. The pupils in his green eyes dilate and I felt like they were doing something to me and there was no way I was imagining this. Like they've hypnotized me and I can't move.

I've never really looked at him before and I can't believe I've haven't till now. His golden curls made him look like a prince. His thin lips were parted open a bit and his glasses were slowly slipping down his nose.

Instantly I decide that hes the most beautiful person I've ever seen. No. That he is easily the most beautiful person, most beautiful anything, that i've ever seen.

wait, what? 

My thoughts are interrupted when Isak starts to quietly sing again repeating what I just taught him yet not breaking any eye contact.

" _The budding...new leaves...?"_

I quickly look down at my hands. "Yup, yup"

Then back at the paper continuing the lyrics, " _Someday, i'll go with you...when we're a little older...and at that time, i want to meet...your eyes, reflecting the budding new leaves...reflecting..._ "

"Um...we haven't actually...gotten to that part yet?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion for a second, "Well, if you look at the score..."

Isak smiled a little, but enough to reveal his dimples and Goddamit I'm frozen again.

"Oh...that's right, you're...in a band, right? Thanks...I mean for teaching me." He let's out a soft laugh while pushing the bridge of his glasses back up studying the notes.

His laugh. What the fuck was that. Would it be weird to ask him to do it again and make it my ringtone?

Ok i need to stop sounding like a freak and keep my chill. I stand up and scratch the back of my neck.

"Oh i didn't do it because i wanted to."

"Huh?"

"Not out of the goodness of my heart, at least. I was just wondering...um... if you sucked at singing or if it was just the song."

But he was great at singing and in fact, the sound of his laugh is the best song i've ever heard and most likely going to be the soundtrack of my weekend.

"I mean, you weren't singing in the classroom."

"The notes on the blackboard...my glasses aren't really strong enough so I couldnt read them really well..."

Nodding in understanding, "why dont you just ask shea to move your seat closer to the board?"

Isak looks away and starts putting things in his backpack and then looks back at Even, "No, it's cool. I try not to bother him"

"Okay..."

I mean... does he really not want to bother Mr. Shea, or is he just the kind of guy who takes all sorts of things into consideration??

He's about to leave. I don't know why but I panic and quickly make my way to him. Involuntary loud, embarrassingly and unknowingly of the words that are about to come out of my mouth ,

" Do you..."

Isak stops in his tracks and i'm relieved for a second but at the same I can feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"...Want to meet up-uh- for the song...til the festival?"

Completely aware of the anxious look on my face and how wide my eyes are, how unbelievably uncool I must look right now, I wait for some sort of response. Isak turns around and reveals the expression on his face. His face plainly said:" Huh?!"

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Then, after making that face...he leaned in ever so slightly, with a nod he said, "um...sure."

But honestly, I was more surprised at myself for making that offer. I was scared doing it because I didn't even realize I was, it all happened so fast. Most likely...he probably thought of something else when he heard 'band.' We just do covers.

* * *

"Oh, that note, it's different." Isak said pointing at the music sheet.

They decided to do this outside on the stairs since it's always so noisy inside. Even noticed Isak always looks like he's studying for a really important exam.

Even nods and points at the note. "See, here...there's a natural, so you go back to the half tone..that's why its a normal mi"

" 'Mi'? Uh, the 'mi' is here." Isak points to a note that's actually the exact opposite of a 'mi.'

Even chuckles and before taking a sip of water. "That's the G-cleff."

They've been learning this stuff for weeks and he watches Isak sigh as he looks hard at the paper.

"Sooo...it's not that you can't read the blackboard but that you can't read notes?" Even playfully smirks. Isak rolls his eyes. "Shut up"

Even smiles fondly at Isaks Immediate concentration back to the sheet.

"This is 'do' right? _Do...si...la...sol...fa..."_

 _"_ What, are you going to count you way through the whole notes?" Even raises an eyebrow. "Get real dude"

This receives another sigh from Isak and ah, he's pouting. Interesting...

Even snatches the paper out of Isaks hands. "Okay, enough with the score. Do as I do and sing after me."

...

"Even...youre a tenor right?"

They are sitting on the roof of the school this time. Even usually came here to take naps but today he felt like practicing here would be a nice scenery.

He slouches down against the wall next to Isak "Hm? Yeah, but I get the alto part too." Tapping his chin in thought. "Also, since this bit is in harmony, it's easier for us to practice singing different parts ya kno"

Isak studies Evens face then begins to hum and stops right before Even speaks.

" Even is amazing..." Placing a hand over his heart. "Is what you're thinking right now, yeah?" Raising both his eyebrows this time and smiling proudly.

Isak coughed and looked down on his lap.

"Not really..." His cheeks turning a shade of pink as he awkwardly stutters. "W-well. Maybe a little..." With that his cheeks were burning red and he attempts to hide them by facing the other way.

Even brings his hand back over his chest as if he's just been shot, "What do you mean, 'a little'?" Isak faces back to him and rolls his eyes before a small smile creeps onto his face

 

Everyday after school they practiced which resulted to everyday, Even being late to band practice. His band mates weren't too upset about it but happy yelling, "dude, you're always late!"

"Yeah you owe us big macs"

 "Nah I want chicken nuggets!" Shouts Jonas from the other side of the room

 

Monday in class they just finished their last rehearsal of the song. Mr. Shea doesn't say anything for a while then brings his hands to his hips with the brightest smile on his face

"Woah, this is amazing! So you guys can do after all if you try? I'm totally crying right now" He says wiping away a fake tear. "No seriously, i really thought you guys were going to crash and burn. But now? Oh man, thank god we made it in time"

They all begin to laugh muttering about how they only worked their asses off so they get to see Mr.Shea cry.

Even looks over and Isak is the only one who's not laughing or smiling along. He's always the only one.

 

After school Even and Isak are practicing again and Even is motioning his hands indicating the notes Isak was following and with the last one he flicks his wrist.

"Perfect" Even says casually with droopy eyes. But Isaks were wide and his eyebrows raised high.

The vending machine makes a clattering sound as change is suspended and a bottle of soda falls down to the open slot. Isak stuffs the change into his pocket and hands Even the drink.

"My treat"

"Ah, thanks"

Isak takes a seat next to Even on the stairs they practiced at the first time, that led to a water fountain pouring directly in front of them.

"It's nothing compared to what you did for me. But since this is the last time...you really helped me a lot. Thank you."

Although Isak doesn't talk to anyone but Mr.Shea or show any side of him like this happy and appreciated side, he was. With Even. 

Both happy and truly appreciated it but with it being their last year in school and the first time anyone has ever helped him with anything since he's not use to struggling. He smiled before taking a sip of his drink himself

 

Even had only seen him smile once before when he was talking to Mr.Shea before class started and every now and then when he wasn't sighing while they practiced and would laugh at his jokes.

He wanted to pause those rare moments that made him feel so special he got to witness such a thing, that he's the only at school that has and cherish them. 

But he remembered that he is infact not special, he isn't the only one. He almost forgot about the time he saw them smiling and talking before class and he wished he did.

How many times has he smiled in front of Shea? Why does he smile in front of him and never in class? Not going to deny that he's a good looking teacher but what is it between them?  The thought made him depress. 

But, why should it make him depress? He understands nothing 

Even had a blank look on his face as he drank his soda. Nothing but the sound of the fountain and the fizzing of the sodas, they sat in silence.

A few minutes pass and without looking at Isak and the same expressionless look on his face Even speaks.

"Say...Isak" Slouching his shoulders. "Do...do you work this hard for Mr.Shea's sake?"

He feels Isak shift in his position and his eyes on him. Isaks mouth drops open a little, a "huh?" escaping his lips and he drops his bottle on the ground. Hitting his foot and beginning to roll towards the running fountain.

"Oh um, oops"

"oh"

Isak stands up to catch it and Even decides to do  the same thing

"Ah, no, it's fine. I'll pick it up myself..."

But they're both still going after it and reach for it at the same time, one hand over the others and the world is in slow motion

Even's eyes widen at the touch of Isak's hand and suddenly his other hand is reaching the back of Isaks neck and is pulling him into a soft kiss

Both of their eyes are flown open and Even doesn't blink for a couple of seconds until he quickly pulls away

"Ah, Um, i-i'm sorry! Err this is..."

He snatches the hand that is laying on top of Isak's and the soda bottle too and covers his mouth.

Both staring at each other in shock and Evens face is redder than a GMO tomato. Not sure whether it's because he's embarrassed or if it was kissing him in general. Then Even quickly grabs his bag and stumbles while running up the stairs in full speed before mumbling.

"I- I have to go!"

"Ah, Even!" Isak calls out after him . But he doesn't look back and he sure as hell doesn't go back, leaving Isak and both of their drinks pouring out of the bottle at the fountain.

 _This is...really bad...right?_ Even continues running with his hand still covering his mouth. He can still taste Isaks lips. 

Splish, splash. The fizzling soda, And Isaks voice breaking on that high note...

But that was...all for the sake of _**that**_ guy

He uncovers his mouth and starts to curse at the world "Ahh fuck this! Screw this, i wanna die. What the fuck?!" Almost tripping over several trashcans, Even continues to run home

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Day of the Music Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually was going to drop and delete this but aH idk

"Number 7 On the program, Performing 'Budding Leaves'

It's our groups turn to perform our song and we come out from behind the curtain to the center of the stage getting into position. From tallest to shortest and with me being an actual giraffe, I'm in the very back. Isak is 2 rows bellow and 3 people to my right. At least, that's where he should be. I haven't talked or looked at him since that night.

Mr. Shea stands in the front facing us and back facing the audience. Motioning his hands up, "Rise." We begin to sing

My eyes follow the motion of Shea's hands until they soon and involuntarily make their way to 2 rows down and 3 people to my right. Exactly where I remembered.

Ah, that's perfect. He's singing right. Thank god...

Huh, why is my cheek wet? The music has stopped. What's going on? Everyone is staring at me with wide eyes, even Isak has a frightened and worried look on his face.

"Even...?"

Bringing my hand underneath my eye and, AM I CRYING?!

"U-um. I-ah." I panicked. "I have to- ah!" Full on shaking at this point Even steps down from the stairs pushing past everyone and ran for dear life.

"Even!" Isak takes off running after him.

He can hear Mr.Shea call after them, "We're in the middle of a performance!" But it's too late. They're outside "Even, wait!"

He's right on Even's tail yelling "Wait up!" Thank god he stops, he didn't know if he could keep running

They're both panting and trying to catch their breaths. "Wh-what are you doing all of a sudden?"

Even sinks to his knees refusing to make eye contact. "Just go back! Mr.Shea will be worried!"

"What, what does this have to do with Mr.Shea?"

Even pinches the skin between his eyebrows. "Because!" He groans. "Cuz I think I've probably got a crush on you...or have fallen in love with you, or just really really like you....or something like that"

"Cuz?" Isak wipes the sweat off his forehead and blinks back at him

He is basically yelling at himself at this point. **"BUT THAT'S HOW IT IS, ISN'T IT? YOU, LIKE...DID YOUR BEST FOR SHEA AND ALL..."** Pulling at the ends of his hair and letting out another frustrated groan.

"Even.." Isak starts walking towards him

"Oh man, I can't stop" he mutters to himself. " **IT'S LIKE I'M HELPING THE ENEMY! OH JEEZ AND NOW I CAN'T STOP SPLUTTERING LIKE AN IDIOT...** or something...ah...just...ugh..." He says the last part more weakly

He's never been more confused and mad before and never at the same time. " **I MEAN-** oh jeez,"

"Even..." Isak softly says and is now standing right behind him

"No, Don't" He croaks burying his face into his hands. "I mean, this is nothing. _Jeez_...fine...it's fine. I'm fine." This is really the worst.

The tears are still spilling out making the soil that's soaking them up wetter than the rest

"Even. Listen." He puts his hand on his shoulder and squats behind him

"It's..."

He sighs and pushes the bridge of his glasses up. "I...um..."

His...hand is cold and Even's cheeks aren't red from the running. Isak starts speaking again

"No...one...ever said anything about working hard for Mr.Shea's sake, did they?"

Quickly snapping his head up and facing towards Isak, It startles him and he almost loses his balance. The look on Even's face is dead serious

"Huh?!"

"Um, I mean, As I said... It's not for him" the chilling tension of how close their faces are is flushing his cheeks into a deep red

"I actually...I thought that...sing...singing with you was..." he coughs and looks down at his lap pushing the bridge of his glasses up again which weren't slipping down his nose

"Singing with me was...?" Even inches closer to his face with the same serious but now determined and questioning expression on his

Isak slaps his hand over his mouth and faces the other way. "N-no. No, nothing." He mutters against his hand

"Huh? You can't just leave me hanging now. What about the last part you just said? Isn't that the most Important?!"

"Nuh-no, no."

"Even!!! Isak!" Fuck, a teacher is looking for them. "Hey, you two! Come on out!"

They both look up. "Uh-oh" Even grabs Isaks hand and they both start running. "Quick...quick!"

"what?"

They run towards a storage shed and the door creaks as they open then quickly shut it behind them and look through the crack of the door

"Hmm...I thought I saw them come this way." One of the teacher says. "Did you look over there" The other one shakes their head "I'll go this way." And they both leave

Isak's back is against the wall and Even is dangerously close to his face once again but he's still looking out the door and doesn't know that.

"Isak. Continue. I'm listening"

"Um, I think we should go back." He looks back at Even and accidentally hits his head against the wall when he sees that they're centimeters apart

"Let me hear that last part."

"I-I told you already, nevermind that! That stuff..." Both of their faces are burning but there's no sign of nervousness on Even's face. He seems cooler and collected now unlike he was 3 and a half minutes ago.

Even creeps even closer and Isak can feel the heat of his breath against his lips and holds his own

"Hey, it's something I've been thinking about since last time...don't you think that your glasses get in the way of kissing?" he narrows his eyes

"Huh?"

He tilts Isak's chin up and studies his eyes before he wraps one arm around him and brings the hand on his chin to the back of his head then kisses him.

This time he doesn't instantly pull away. This time both of their eyes are close. This time when Isak's hand is back on his shoulder he slowly brings them up to cup Evens cheek pulling him even closer and kisses him back

The sound of the teacher's voice walking to back inside grows louder as they get closer

"I can understand if it's Even...but Isak too, what kind of combination is that?" One of them says

They hold and kiss each other a little (more like 2 minutes) longer until Even pulls away. Isak looks at him confused and it makes him laugh lightly. Bringing his hand up to caress his cheek and smiling down dearly at Isak who quickly looks away in embarrassment.

 _Ah,_ Even thinks to himself when Isak fixes his glasses,

_actually...it's no problem, huh.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don't want it to be them in a private school so let's make it a music class/club kinda uniform thing idk. Also I changed the title from "in the flush of youth" to the word "classmates" in Norwegian

_I finally found someone that I like. Wearing the same uniform and the same shoes. Sitting in the same class, born in the same year._

 

 

 

During class Even tends to rest his chin on the palm of his hand and look at Isak from across the class, not bothering to look away when  he catches him. Sometimes Isak finds himself watching Even too. Never do either of them dare to break eye contact and that's what they spend the whole class time doing

* * *

 

Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi who are all best buds have just finished gym class are the only ones left in the dressing room

Even strips off his gym shirt and pulls it over his head and grabs his shirt

"Is there something between you and Isak?" Jonas asks

  
"Like what?"

  
"Well, you know. Like in biology, you kept staring at eachother"

  
Isak walks up to the dressing room and stops outside of it at the sound of their voices and his name

  
"And lately you've been going home together" Magnus says 

"Ah..."

Jonas is sitting on the desk now fully clothed looking hesitant before asking,

"Not that I mind, but...are you... you know ?"

Even doesn't say anything and continues to button up his shirt 

  
"Isak is a different genre from us, you know? From us" Magnus scrunches up his nose

"Genre?"  
Evens slides his denim jacket on

"somehow, when you two are together it's... " Mahdi chimes in

  
Even raises his eyebrows "weird?"

  
Jonas shrugs. "I guess?"

"it's weird, yeah" Mahdi answers 

"Ha ha"  

Mahdi squints at him, "Don't "ha ha " me. What's there to "ha ha" about ?"

  
Isak takes a step back then clenches his fists. Turns around and Walks away

  
"There's already rumors like that going around" Magnus says

   
"Rumors like what?"

  
Jonas sits up from the desk and claps Evens shoulder, "You know, just the kind of rumors that pop up"

 

The drops of rain fall rapidly and loud against the umbrella Evens holding over him and Isak. The sound of thunder makes Isak flinch every now and then which he hopes Even doesn't notice. But he does. In fact, it pains him so much how cute he finds it and wants to hold Isak in his arms and tell him it's okay. That'll he protect him but he knows he can't 

They continue on until Isak stops  
"This is far enough" 

  
Even hums and Puts his hand on Isaks back and continues walking, "just a little longer"

  
"Exams...are just around the corner"

  
"Well then"- Even points towards the right-   
"Till the corner "

And they continue to walk.   
Isak looks over at Even and the rain is hitting his already soaked shoulder

"Move the umbrella closer to your side, you're getting drenched"

  
Even looks at his wet shoulder unbothered then shrugs 

"Ah, it's fine, I don't really use an umbrella when I'm on my own anyway.That reminds me..."

   
He looks up at the sky, "That reminds me, back in grade school, they kept telling us that acid rain would make you go bald. You don't really hear that anymore... Even though it rains more heavily"

  
He looks at Isaks hair and the thought of those beautiful locks of curls that he is more than sure is the reason why he breathes, vanishing, makes his eyes widen in horror and quickly moves the umbrella even more over to Isaks side

  
"Ah..." Isak laughs while wiping the rain off his glasses and puts them back on. The sight of him smiling makes Even smile back

  
"Could be"

  
He notices Even had stopped walking and looks up to him to staring at him and leaning in towards him, then leans away

....  
Even leans closer and Isak leans further

....  
he does it again and Isak steps to his right dodging him. Even then steps to the right to catch him while Isak steps to the left dodging him again, making Even sigh

  
"Can I kiss you?" He asks a little desperately 

  
He starts walking forward towards Isak causing him to walk backwards hitting his back against the bob wire fence

"No" he looks away

  
Even grabs the piece of the fence on the left of Isaks head with his left hand and cups Isaks cheek with his right and kisses him

They're both quiet with both eyes shut for a while. Isaks hand grips onto the fence and pulls away. 

  
"I said 'no' didn't I?"

  
And shoves Even off

making him drop the umbrella

  
"Huuuuh?"

  
Even picks up the umbrella and pouts  
"Why can't I?"

  
He holds the umbrella over Isaks semi wet hair

  
"We're going out aren't we?"

  
Isak starts walking away "We're not"

Even follows behind him, catching up and holds it over his head again

  
"Even when we're kissing?"

  
They both stop

  
Even lays his chin on Isaks shoulder from behind and smirks  
"Do you kiss people you're not even going out with, Isak?"

  
Isak shuts his eyes tight then continues to walk forward

  
"Well then we'll just stop doing that"

"Huh?" 

  
Isak takes a couple more steps and looks back at Even. Shivering against the cold rain with an unhappy look on his face

  
"I won't do it anymore"

  
Then turns back and runs off leaving Even under the rain with the umbrella and a dumbed smile plastered on his face turning into the face of a little kid who's just lost their mom in the grocery store

 

That's not how I wanted this conversation to go though...

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. A lil somethin'- somethin

> It's been 2 weeks. 2 painful weeks since that day and Isak has been ignoring Even ever since.

Even is hanging at Jonas with the rest of the boys laying down on his stomach on the couch as the rest play FIFA. 

He groans again for the 50th time which results in a smack in the head by Jonas.

"Ouch" he rubs his head

"Seriously dude, what's wrong? Did you run out of your hair styling cream or something?" Jonas asks

"No way, he has a life time supply in his bathroom. I've seen it" Magnus says with a mouth full of chips 

"Now that I think about it, are you really this tall or is it the hair that adds another 10 inches?" Mahdi adds

They all look up from the TV at Evens hair in thought and shake their heads

"Nope. Well, yes. Either way he really does resemble a giraffe" Mahdi confirms and they all nod and bring their attention back to the game

Even gave a low moan of despair and sits up. Jonas bumps his shoulder as an act of comfort.

"Is it Isak?" He questions

"yeah I haven't seen you guys going home after school anymore" Magnus says

Even nods and only Jonas sees it. 

"Did something happen?"

"I guess? I'm not exactly sure what it is that happened but he's been ignoring me." He sighs. "Doesn't even look at me anymore. It hurts. Everything just kinda hurts right now" 

They all drop their controllers and start patting and rubbing his back.

"It'll be okay bro." Mahdi says softly

"Yeah! Just give him some time and maybe try talking about it?" Magnus suggests

Even nods to himself and looks up at them, " thanks guys" 

They all smiled and all went back to their game.

"Do..." Jonas starts. "Do you uh... love him?"

Even sits in silence for a while then says, "I like how he smells"

Jonas looks at Even and smiles softly. Even does the same then stands up from the couch and grabs a controller from the table and joins the guys for the rest of the game 


	7. Chapter 7

Uh hEY. I got too depress and went on hiatus. It’s been a long time but uh should i attempt at continuing this? I’ll probably fix the previous chapters bc they’re so poorly written. Also, I miss Even and Isak so much but lmk your thoughts 


End file.
